My Hero
by finchelwisher
Summary: Rachel and Finn are so Happy but not for long. Then when a serious car crash happens and her life is in danger who rushes to literally save her life? I love you.


Rachel just stood in complete awe as her boyfriend rambled on about some play in football that he had 'totally rocked' in practice earlier and he continued to repeat that how without football he was nothing just another failing student at McKinley and how football meant everything to him. The speech that Finn had given started off by him boasting about his previous practice with a wide grin but now it was taking a sad turn as he had somehow managed to reach the conclusion that he was destined to remain in Lima the rest of his life.

'Well Finn it is my responsibility as your girlfriend to make sure you get a good grade on your finals. No sorry scratch that a great grade!' she said giggling and playfully nudging him with her elbow.

Finn just looked at the small yet completely massively amazing person looking up at him. Finn felt that Rachel was the only girl to ever truly believe in him well except from his mum but she kind of had too, so she didn't count. Finn sometimes worried that Rachel was in love with him. And to be honest that worried him since Finn since he was sure he didn't love her back. People would always look to much into a relationship. Would they get married? Have children? Grow old together? Why would they being even thinking about these questions when Finn was seventeen and just wanted to have a good time? Finn liked Rachel a lot more than any giril he had ever known and that was why he was in a relationship with her. Finn didn't even know what his plans were for next wekk let along college or a future wife!

Finns hand crept down Rachel's arm and his hands intertwined with hers and they swang together connected.

Rachel right then walking down those halls had never been happier. She was so happy it was stupid. And her being Rachel Berry she knew her new found emotion would last long.

And she was right.

Santana waltzed by swinging and hands on hips. 'Berry were you temporarily blind when you got dressed this morning cause I literally feel ill looking at you' her remark was followed with people laughing and pointing. Rachel stopped walking and smugly turned to face her boyfriend. The one Finn Hudson QB he was going to put her in her place cause she was his girlfriend. Finn as per usually had his head in the clouds and he just swung round in time to see the grin on Rachel's face fall.

'Finn…' Rachel began to whimper.

'Oh sorry?' Finn said still smiling and in an innocent tone.

'Finn you know you could care about me? Protect me like normal boyfriends do?'

'Rach…'

'Even Jesse managed that' Rachel grittef through her teeth.

Finns heart fell, that was the one thing Finn was honestly proud of the way he had won Rachels heart even though Jesse was so much more talented than himself. If he didn't have that then what did he have?

'Rachel that nutjob cracked eggs on your head? He sold us out at Regionals. How dare you say that?'

'Finn do I even mean anything to you'

'Rachel don't be stupid you mean so much to me I…'

'Finn do you hate me? Are you jealous cause your convinced you wont make it out of this town but I will?'

'Rachel don't be so snobby and stuck up'

The argument only progressed and got more and more heated as it continued. The coupld still fighting heavily walked to Finns truck since he was her ride home.

'I hate you,I obviously mean nothing to you so as sson as I leave this car we're over Finn!' Rachel screamed slamming the door to his truck shut while climbing in.

'Good!' Finn answered.

Then silence filled the car and Finn's head was running a mile a minute. Wait was he just dumped? No not Rachel she was the only…

BAM!

The car smashed into a tree.

-x-

Lights flashed through Rachels eye lids.

'Miss Berry? Can you hear me?' The nurse said flicking the torch into Rachels eyes trying to get a response.

'Daddy?' Rachel groaned.

'No Miss Berry you're fathers aren't here yet' she calmly stated 'Rachel can you tell me what day it is?'

'Tuesday…I – I think?' she stuttered.

'Okay Rachel now you were in a car accident…'

'Finn!' Rachel gasped jogging to her senses.

'Miss Berry, please. Mr Hudson and yourself experienced a flat tyre which caused sudden jolt which we presume caused Mr Hudson to steer into a tree…'

'Please is he okay?' Rachel urged.

'Mr Hudson is fine. You on the other hand shouldn't be, you weren't wearing a seat belt and the trucks air bag didn't respond you should have been flown out of the wind screen and you'd be lucky to be alive' Rachels eye widened at this story it felt like only three minutes ago Rachel was in mid argument with Finn by her side. Rachel decided she must of not put her seat belt on due to the distraction of the fight she was in.

'So why am I barely scratched?' Rachel asked quisically.

'Mr Hudson, he is your boyfriend right?'

Rachel didn't know how to answer that.. 'Yes.'

'Well it appears Mr Hudsons sudden reflex was to wrap his arm around your waist holding you in place. He in effect save your life.'

'But his okay right?'

'Yes, he has a major fracture in his arm from it twisting when he was protecting you' the nurses voice was full of guilt she was trying to pass on to Rachel. But all Rachel heard was the words 'saved your life' ringing in her ears.

'I-I-I need to see him' she said abruptly.

'He is down the hall, he should be ready?' She led Rachel down the hall to a small room. Finn was satin a doctors chair with a plaster cast on his arm.

'Rachel!'

'Finn!' They both cried.

Rachel ran over to Finn and swept him up in a strong hug. The nurses left the room and attended to their other duties.

'I'm so…' they both started. And giggled.

Rachels attention suddenly drew to the white cover over finns arm.

'Finn! This is all my fault!'

Finn laid back and took a huge sigh, Rachel curled up next to him.

'You won't be able to play football…'

'Rachel I don't care, Im a little confused, you don't understand it was weird as soon as I felt myself losing control of the car. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and that you were fine it was the most important thing in the world to me. Regardless of whether you were wearing your belt or not I still would have swung my arm round so I still would have this fracture'

'Soo… Ummm… why are you confused?'

'Because I had convinced myself so much that I didn't love you but I do I really do and I do picture myself getting married to you and having children with you and waking up to you everyday for the rest of my life. And it scares me.'

'Finn you saved my life… I'm so sorry I compared you to Jesse, he is nothing, nothing at all compared to you… you are my hero'

'I love you Rachel and I would have done anything to save you'

'You know I picture doing all that stuff with you too. I love you too'

'This ended quite well you know'

Rachel sat up 'You have a cast you can't play football? How is this good?'

'I can spend more time with you now, saving your life cause I'm your hero' he joked.

She laughed and they just sat staring at each other amazed that they had both been put in such danger but they were both smiling their faces off!

'Shit!... My trucks wrecked' Finn cursed.

Rachel just placed a single kiss on Finn and it felt that for that one moment her world was in complete harmony and peace. Because it was.


End file.
